Zombie Outbreak
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: After Edward left, Bella decided to move to Phoenix. 2 yrs. later an epidemic broke out, causing infected people to kill their fellow humans. Now Bella and others must endure and hope for their survival.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt on writing a zombie-filled fanfic so please tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE FEATURED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER...**

**

* * *

**

**~~ Zombie Outbreak ~~**

**Summary: After Edward left, Bella decided to move to Phoenix. Two years later an epidemic spread out ranging outwards, leaving numerous of infected people suffering and then killing their own fellow humans. Only a few survivors were left in the dying state and were isolated from the rest of the world. Now Bella and the others are striving to endure and hope for their survival. Would Edward come to her rescue?**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It's Friday night and we were all sitting on the dining room table that was only used when we're discussing matters as a family. It had been long since we had talked as a whole. The last time we did, as I can vividly remember, was the time when Edward had talked to us about leaving. Most of us were all against the idea apart from Rosalie of course. Even Jasper didn't want to leave.

I sighed, remembering the day when it had all fall apart with just a matter of seconds. Jasper absorbed everyone's bloodlust and had fuelled his own, he crazily attacked Bella without any thought. Edward reacted just as fast, but his instincts to protect Bella against from harm got the best of him. He pushed Bella away so that she'd be away from Jasper, but the force had been too much and so she flew to the glassware.

There weren't anything for us to do other than to control our blood cravings and be away from Bella as Carlisle fixes her. Of course, I went and tried my best to make Jasper feel better, but it wasn't me he really needed at that moment. He needed someone who could assure him that everything would be fine and Edward was probably the best candidate for it.

Jasper and Edward talked privately as they convinced me to go hunt with Emmett and Rosalie. I was so worried and I can't think really clearly with my thirst still on the way and so I agreed. While I hunted, I got flickers of the future and it was bad. Edward was going to talk us into leaving and from that time I was also thinking on the same lines.

At that time, I was thinking about Jasper's well-being, it will be safe and it'll relax him to be away for a bit. But what I didn't plan was to leave permanently. I wasn't planning on leaving my best friend, but Edward was so stubborn, that I had clearly no choice but to agree to his terms. He asked me not to look for Bella's future while we're away and it turned out to be the worst decision I have ever made.

I never had my peace of mind since the day we left. My thoughts always wonder about Bella's safety. If she's alright and if she's really moving on just like Edward had assured us. I sighed and shook away from the thought as I heard Edward's moan of pain. I sent him my apologies with the use of my mind. Jasper was also frozen beside me, probably absorbing everyone's emotions especially Edward's. This would be hard for him.

Our meeting is about convincing Edward not to go off on his own anymore. We all know that Bella had moved with her mom some months after we left. She might be in Florida right now, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She also might be moving on, just like Edward wanted.

We all filled the seats and settled there and waited for Carlisle to start, but even before he could even say a word, Rosalie was already being hot-tempered. "Emmett, can you please put down that damn radio!" Rosalie complained, eyeing the dusty radio with disgust.

It had been the gift that they had given to Bella on her disastrous birthday. Emmett decided to go to their house just to check on her even against Edward's wishes and found the stack of pictures and plane tickets under the floor boards. Of course, the radio they have bought for Bella's truck was also there.

"Oh, Rosie, I know it's still working!" he exclaimed, changing the channels on the radio. "I'm trying to find the connection I found earlier, come on, it's really interesting," he pleaded her as he continued fumbling on the toggle.

Just as he said the words, the radio let out a laboring breathing from the other line. We all went silent as we strained to hear what it was saying. "If there's somebody there that can hear me," the voice sounded so familiar and yet so foreign. I can hear the pain in her voice as she breathes out the words pleadingly. Somehow, I think I have heard her from before, though I'm still not sure where.

"Please, we need your help, there are lots of them just waiting outside the building and there are only a few of us in here." She sounded indifferent and yet I knew better. I know the knowledge hurts her more than anything. "Sooner or later, they'll get in. And we can't fight them all, please, I beg of you, send us help."

By the time she finished her sentence, a loud banging sound was to be heard from the background. It was soon followed by a large crash that released numerous moaning and groaning sounds. It sounded off and running was soon to be heard and then suddenly a child's voice was shouting, "Bella! They got in!" There was a lot of commotion and gunshots were clear in the background.

"We're-In-The-Old-Abandoned-Radio-Station-In-Phoenix," the woman squeezed in the final details breathlessly as though it was their only chance. Then I heard a lot of shuffling and more groaning and screaming. "Abby, get behind me!" the woman exclaimed. Then more screaming, more groaning and some objects being thrown were to be heard.

"Swan, the radio!" a man shouted in the background. Just as he shouted, the groaning intensified and then a lot of buzzing sound came up, implying that they're already losing the connection. "Crap." Then the connection completely went off. We were all silent for a moment, processing what just happened.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked nothing but awe written on her face. It was obvious that she's freaked out with what she heard. As a matter of fact, we were all freaked out because of it. I couldn't even move a muscle even though my mind is functioning faster than I ever had. Edward is probably experiencing the frozen-body too upon hearing the familiar name on the radio.

I forced myself to believe that it wasn't. It can't be. Bella's safe with her mother in Florida, she can't be in Phoenix. Besides maybe Swan and Bella that were mentioned in the radio are two different people. But I know that the odds are not in favor of me. I was in desperate need of my visions. I have to know that she's alright. Screw that, I _need_ to know that's she's alright.

I looked over at Edward, asking for permission—not that it would stop me from doing it, it's just easier this way. He nodded for the tiniest bit, and then the visions flooded freely to my head...

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Bella moved in with Renee in Phoenix a few months after Edward left, but she didn't join her on her way to Florida. She just stayed in Phoenix and then the epidemic strikes. The Military and with the help of the CDC (Center for Disease Control and Prevention) they had decided to isolate Phoenix from the rest of the cities in order to contain the infection.**

**~Is this story worth continuing? Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE FEATURED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER...**

**

* * *

**

**~~ Zombie Outbreak ~~**

**Summary: After Edward left, Bella decided to move to Phoenix. Two years later an epidemic spread out ranging outwards, leaving numerous of infected people suffering and then killing their own fellow humans. Only a few survivors were left in the dying state and were isolated from the rest of the world. Now Bella and the others are striving to endure and hope for their survival. Would Edward come to her rescue?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_I was already washed and dressed when I went down stairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl then poured some milk and cereal. I was enjoying my normal breakfast when Charlie entered the room. His face contorted with determination._

"_Alright Bella, that's it." He banged his hands and the table, making the clattering sounds with the utensils. I looked up at him gradually, not even a bit startled with his sudden outburst, my eyes automatically scanned his purple face. "You're going home to your mom!" Charlie unexpectedly roared in one typical breakfast before. I stared at him for a moment, processing what he just shouted. _

_Then I sat erect, instantly defensive. "No I'm not," I answered indifferently, persuading Charlie with my steady eyes. He stared back, no question that he's stubbornly into it. Well, I'm his stubborn daughter. Two can play at this._

_He stayed quiet for what seems like hours instead of minutes to me. When I opened my mouth and was about to say that I'm probably going to be late, that's the time he spoke. "Bella, he's not coming back." I cringed at the sentence._

_I swallowed some air before I spoke, keeping my voice from trembling. "I know." And nobody can know that better than I do. I embraced my chest, before I fall apart in front of Charlie. I want to save him from my emotional agony as much as possible._

_Then I noticed that he finally calmed down and sat on the vacant sit facing me. There was pity in his eyes and coming from their deepness, I know that he doesn't like seeing me like this. Did he see right through me? I sighed. I guess I'm not hiding my suffering good enough from him. "You're mom wanted you to go home," he informed me quietly. _

_I know that from the emails Renee was constantly sending me. "But I am home." I am home, I thought again and a sharp pain pound in my chest. Was I really? I didn't feel that way since—...since that day. I wonder if Charlie caught that lie...but if this is not my home...then where? It hurts to think that I don't belong anywhere. _

_It took all my attention to listen to Charlie. "She misses you, Bella, don't you miss her?" he asked, but he can't guilt me into it._

"_I do," I answered truthfully. "But we email each other every once in awhile, so I don't miss her as much." That was nothing but the truth and he himself can see that. It took him a moment as he thought of a better argument. _

_I waited but my patience and self control can't take it any more so I stood up and gathered my slightly touched breakfast and run it with water. I was already leaving the room when Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder, instantly putting me to a stop. "But honey I can't stand to see you like this every time. I thought you were getting better at first but six months proved me that you're not." He stressed the last part too much. It's impossible to miss it._

_I don't know if that were true but I can't find myself denying it even if it were. He was being honest coming from what he can see. But I'm trying...I know I can do this. But I don't want to go. If I leave all I ever believed in would be lost forever and...I couldn't live through that. So I retorted, "So you're sending me out because you're tired of seeing me?" and that was below the belt._

_He was surprised at my sudden outburst that he scampered into denial. "No Bells, it's not that."_

"_What is it then, Dad?" my impatience is getting more pronounced at every minute. He can see that the time this conversation had taken consumes a great thirty minutes and I'm already running late._

"_I want you to move on—"_

"_I am moving on." Or more like 'I am trying to move on.'_

"_Neglecting your friends and acting like you don't exist is not moving on. You'll be happier if you'll move in with your mom where there is sun. Maybe it's the weather that's keeping you from getting better." He suddenly mused. _

That's it...that's what convinced me to board the plane as soon as I finished packing. I still can't believe I'm going back to my mom's. It's been a week since the talk with Charlie and it's still fresh in my memory. I know that he meant well but I'm still getting used to what happened. Maybe if he had given me more time...I would have moved on. But I myself is doubtful.

As I arrived at the airport, I craned my head and searched for a woman with a summer hat. Renee emailed me before that she'll wear that kind of hat so she'll be easily found. I rolled my eyes at the thought and realized how I indeed missed my mother. I missed her silliness and carefree nature. I think my stay here wouldn't be so bad.

"Bella!" my mother's familiar voice called as I turned to look at her. I didn't even have time to respond as she embraced me so tight that I can't even breathe. I weaved my arms around her and inhaled her familiar scent of summer oranges. I smiled as I pulled away. For once after so many months, the smile was genuine. "Oh, honey, I missed you so much! You don't talk me that much," she lightly scolded as tears pooled around her eyes.

I looked down as I replied. "Sorry mom, I was..._busy,_" I lied. I know that she didn't believe me at all but ignored it otherwise.

"I know honey, don't worry, I'll be here," she tucked me under her chin as she hugged me without any intention of letting go. The only thing that made me aware that we weren't alone was a loud cough coming from behind me. Renee quickly pulled away and laughed lightly, "I'm sorry Phil, I guess we need to be going?" she turned to me. I nodded and followed them both out the doors.

Phil carried my baggage as he led us to his car parked outside. Renee was walking side by side him in front of me. I can see the smile on her face as he smiled down at her. I sighed and looked away as a shot of pain pounded on my chest. I crossed my arms around my chest and inhaled deeply, feeling my lungs with slight smoky air. I coughed lightly.

The parking lot was crowded and I had to weave between the crowds just to keep my pace or I'll be lost. The man on my right going to the same direction stopped suddenly and coughed hard on his handkerchief. I momentarily stopped and looked at him with concerned eyes. He continued coughing with his eyes closed as though he was in pain.

I stepped back from him, giving him space like the other people around him. He slowly straightened his stance and opened his eyes, which were fully black, and stared at me. His handkerchief was stained with dark congealed blood as he dropped it on the floor. He just continued staring at me and I instinctively steeped back. I heard the sirens blaring and the Airport EMTs came over quickly and convinced the man to lie down on the stretcher. He just complied without any resistance, which I found utterly weird.

They were already carrying the stretcher away when I heard my mom calling for me from a distance. I turned around and saw her relieved face. "Bella, honey! Come on, let's get out of here, before the crowd thickens," Renee called as she tugged on my arm. I followed closely behind her this time until we reached Phil's black car. We both got in and Phil started driving. Before we got out of the parking lot, I looked back and noticed that the Ambulance wasn't making any movements but the sirens blaring loudly.

We drove on the familiar streets and roads towards home, but as we did traffic seemed to be everywhere. As I looked outside my window, I saw a man being restrained by the Police. "Mom, do you know who's that?" I asked as I noticed Police cars and one ambulance parked in front of the houses with faded blue paint.

Familiarity crossed Renee's face and surprise visibly appeared on her face as she turned to Phil. "Oh, that's Dr. Filius Dawson, right Phil? He's the man we met when we came over to your sister's house, remember? You know the man who's working on a medicine that can cure cancer? You remember now?" my mom gushed and Phil just nodded and shook his head as he turned to our street.

Phil parked the car and went to the compartment to get my baggage. Renee and I went straight towards the house but as I opened the door a small blur of gold collided with me. "Bella!" a squeal followed after as a little girl, whose golden curls bounced as she looked up at me, smiling.

"Oh, hey Abby, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise and confusion as she hugged my waist and pulled away smiling. She looked up at Renee, waiting for her to explain.

Renee dropped her bag on the couch and crossed her arms, smiling at her. "Abigail is staying with us for a year because her parents are going on a long business trip. She said she'll be a good girl, right Abby?" she knelt in front of her, making Abby giggle and run towards her. It was a change to watch a child act around my mother. It somehow reminded me of my childhood.

Abby replied by kissing my mother's cheeks before looking up at me, smiling. I knew she wanted to play with me like before and so I smiled in return. She skipped towards me and held my hand leading me towards up stairs, but we stopped when Renee called her name. "Abby, Auntie will talk to Bella first, okay? How about you play your dolls for a while?" Renee asked. Abby pouted but complied, leaving Renee and me in the living room.

Renee sighed and pushed some stray hairs back. I knew that look. "Bella, Phil has a game coming in three days in Florida and we promised his sister that we'll take care of Abby while they're gone. I know you just got here and you have a lot to deal with—"

"Okay, mom, I get it. I'll watch Abby while you two are gone," I assured her before she can even finish what she was saying.

Renee hugged me. "Thank you so much honey. Don't worry, we'll be home right after and I'll leave you two with money," she said in relief.

"Okay, mom, when are you two leaving?" I asked as I thanked Phil for carrying my bags. He went straight to the kitchen to give us some privacy.

Renee sighed and wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. "Actually, we need to leave tonight because they have practice tomorrow, but we'll let you unpack and settle first, before we go," she replied sadly and visibly tired. I wondered if she slept well last night. She seemed sad that she'll be away from me even if she just got here. I smiled sadly at the thought. At least I know that she loves me.

We all ate dinner after Renee and Abby helped my fix my stuffs in my room. Abby was going to sleep with me since she didn't want to sleep alone in the guest room. The dinner was jolly with Abby eating with us. The meatballs on her spoon kept on falling before she can even place it in her mouth so she just used her hand to eat it. Renee laughed but Phil scolded at her for behaving that way. She just smiled sweetly and innocently at her uncle, which made me smile.

After dinner and saying goodbye to mom and Phil, Abby and I went upstairs and prepared for the night. Abby slept soundly on my bed as I made myself comfortable on the rocking chair with my favorite book. All in all, the night was silent besides the faint scream of pain that can be barely heard from afar...

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: This is somehow a year before the Prologue, I hope you guys like it :) I wasn't expecting to get many reviews from the first chapter, so it was a shock to me that I'd get 9 reviews. I wish it'll always be like that. Thank you so much for reading. Your reviews make me very happy :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE FEATURED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER...**

**

* * *

**

**~~ Zombie Outbreak ~~**

**Summary: After Edward left, Bella decided to move to Phoenix. Two years later an epidemic spread out ranging outwards, leaving numerous of infected people suffering and then killing their own fellow humans. Only a few survivors were left in the dying state and were isolated from the rest of the world. Now Bella and the others are striving to endure and hope for their survival. Would Edward come to her rescue?**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_Renee sighed and wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. "Actually, we need to leave tonight because they have practice tomorrow, but we'll let you unpack and settle first, before we go," she replied sadly and visibly tired. I wondered if she slept well last night. She seemed sad that she'll be away from me even if she just got here. I smiled sadly at the thought. At least I know that she loves me._

_We all ate dinner after Renee and Abby helped my fix my stuffs in my room. Abby was going to sleep with me since she didn't want to sleep alone in the guest room. The dinner was jolly with Abby eating with us. The meatballs on her spoon kept on falling before she can even place it in her mouth so she just used her hand to eat it. Renee laughed but Phil scolded at her for behaving that way. She just smiled sweetly and innocently at her uncle, which made me smile. _

_After dinner and saying goodbye to mom and Phil, Abby and I went upstairs and prepared for the night. Abby slept soundly on my bed as I made myself comfortable on the rocking chair with my favorite book. All in all, the night was silent besides a faint scream of pain that can be barely heard from afar..._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 2**

I dropped my book, startled at the unexpected sound. I looked around the room, confused, with my heart thumping frantically. I sighed as I assessed that everything appeared untouched and the same. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until I was awaken by the scream coming from outside. Curious, I immediately stood up and walked over to the window.

The street was empty apart from the drunken man that was walking with a bottle of beer in his hand. He shouted something I can't comprehend and then threw the empty bottle at the black cat that passed by him. I averted my gaze towards the house on the far right, three houses from the second block. The lights were all off and the windows seemed to be completely sealed. I was baffled, pondering on the reason why someone would barricade their house.

After a moment, I slowly analyzed the other things that attracted my attention. All the streetlamps were lit with tinted orange light, but one seemed to have been older than the others, which explained the flickers. The flicker of lights, on and off, soon died off and produced constant darkness on the part it should lit.

I was momentarily attracted to the darkness as though something would soon come out of it. I shook my head as I realized that I had been staring far too long.

I moved away from the window as I heard the mewling of the cats around the corner. I was already used to it since I always hear it when I was still living here. But there's something different from it. The mewling sounded desperate and abrupt, not the normal leisure and calm that I have grown to be accustomed to hear. I stopped my breathing and focused on the sounds around me.

All I heard was the slow breathing of the child sleeping on my bed and the fainting mewls from the cats outside. The sound of their mewl soon died out and I shook away from the awkward feeling of wariness. I don't know why I was being so cautious today, when I have been careless back in Forks. But I was too preoccupied and curious to care.

It didn't fail my notice that there was this eerie silence again, which made me a little bit more wary than before. It was the same feeling I get when I feel that there's something wrong...something terribly wrong. I approached my door slowly, trying as much as possible to not make the floorboards creak with each step I make.

As I reached the door knob, I looked back at Abby's sleeping form. She consumed all the space in the bed with her small yet sprawled figure. She didn't seem to have heard the noise and so I gently and silently closed the door and sighed.

I made my way downstairs and convince myself that a glass of water would help me feel normal again. But as I approach the kitchen, there was a sudden knock on the door. I was frozen in place as I listened for the person to stop knocking and just go away. But he or she did what I least wish to happen. The knocking grew louder and impatient. It would probably wake Abby if it goes on any longer.

As Charlie taught me, I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which happened to be Phil's most prized baseball bat. I hid it behind me and turned towards the door, and took measured steps.

I slowly approached the door, clutching the baseball bat tighter within my hold. Blood was pounding against my ears as though my heart was right beside it. I felt the chills ran down my spine as I thought about the possibilities that can happen if I open this door.

The movies always make some kind of suspense music playing on the background as the character move towards the door as though a killer would be just right outside, waiting for their victim to open the door for them so they could get a good stab on their chest. This was somewhat familiar, at least that was what I was telling myself. I shook away from the crazy thought as soon as I realized I was comparing my situation to that of the movies.

Now I wish I didn't immerse myself into watching horror movies during my depression state so I won't be forming this kind of crazy assumptions. But then again, I couldn't undo my actions.

I took a deep breath and used my free hand to hold on the knob. I momentarily stopped, suddenly scared but then I convinced myself to just open the door and deal with whatever will happen and I did. I stopped short as I recognized the figure in front of me. I was speechless, relieved and yet confused. I dropped my supposedly called weapon with a thud. I know that I was relieved to see this person again, but all I could think of now is:

"What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, I was ecstatic when I saw them. I hope this is any good even though it's short. I just wanted to update before I go to my grandma's house. I was wondering if you guys can figure out who the 'person' is. I'll dedicate the next chapter to those who'll manage to guess right. :)**


End file.
